The Slumber Party
by SWAC NUMBER 1 FAN
Summary: The So Random cast wants to have a sleepover but aren't allowed to have it unless the cast of Mack Falls' join. What would happen when they play a series of games, will their hate relationship end and most importantly what would happen to Sonny and Chad? Read it if you want to find out.
1. The Idea

**This is my third story and to be honest I think this is my favourite story so far. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. By the way, I am so sorry for the last story I wrote especially to Dirtkid123 as I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger. In this story I am not going to be writing anyone's POV I will just be writing a normal type of story. Enjoy this chapter as well as the entire story!**

**This story is called The Slumber Party.**

Chapter 1: The Idea

In the prop house Nico and Grady were looking for popcorn twins, Tawni was looking in her pocket mirror applying her makeup and Zora was hiding in the vents. "We found popcorn twins!" Nico and Grady shouted at the top of their voices. Tawni was about to shout at them when a familiar perky face arrived. "Sonny, why are you so happy?" Tawni said. "This weekend Lucy is coming for a sleepover. I have a great idea, we should have a sleepover here in the prop house," Sonny exclaimed. "That is a brilliant idea! You should go and ask Marshall," Tawni said. Sonny left and headed for Marshalls office when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a certain three named jerk, "hey, look where you are going or you might bump into the wall," Sonny said about to burst out laughing. "Ha, ha, ha. Where are you going?" Chad asked. "As if you care," Sonny blurted out. "Come on, answer my question," Chad said with his puppy dog eyes. "Really Chad, really? As if I would look into your…" Sonny said while stopping as she accidently looked into them. "Fine. We are having a sleepover in the prop house and you aren't invited so don't even bother showing up," Sonny said snapping out of her trance. "As if I would come to your lame sleepover, and stop using my phrases" Chad told her.

"Fine" Sonny shouted,

"Fine" Chad shouted,

"Good," Sonny cried,

"Good," Chad cried,

"So we're good," Sonny screamed, "No we're not, you used my line again!" Chad yelled. "It's a free country Chad, I can say your lines if I want," Sonny argued back but Chad didn't say anything, instead he walked away and so did Sonny. Sonny arrived to Marshall's office. "Sonny are you ok? I could hear you and Chad fighting," Marshall asked looking a bit confused. "Yes, I am fine; it is just sometimes Chad could be a pain in the neck, oh who am I kidding not sometimes all the time. Anyway, Marshall can we have a sleepover here in the prop house?" Sonny asked him. "I don't see why not… but if you'll be able to have one you better ask Mr Condor's for his approval or everyone could get into trouble," Marshall said. "Ok," Sonny said leaving Marshall's office. She walked outside to Mr Condor's office and politely knocked. "Come in!" he yelled. "Ah Sonny. What can I do for you today?" he asked. "I just came here to ask can we have a sleepover." Sonny asked nervously biting her lower lip that some blood could be seen. "I can't see why not but the cast of Mackenzie Falls' have to attend," he said firmly. "WHAT!" Sonny shouted at the top of her voice. "I am sorry but I want you two casts to bond as this stupid rivalry has gone on for long enough and it is starting to get out of hand and if you don't let them come then you will be fired," Mr Condor exclaimed. "Fine. I better tell Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora," Sonny said leaving the room with a sad face.

Sonny was walking to the prop house when she bumped into Chad, again. "Sonny was this all your idea?" Chad asked angrily. "What was my idea, I mean I have a lot of ideas so you are going to have to be a bit more specific," she said. "Us Mack Falls' people coming to Chuckle City for your lame sleepover!" Chad yelled. "Look Chad, the sleepover was my idea but your gang of, I don't know, Drama snobs coming wasn't. Wait, you already found out?" Sonny asked. "Yes, Mr Condor's assistant told us after you left his room. I am going to have to come by the way or I could get fired," Chad exclaimed. "Fine I will see you there, it starts at 6 and how did you know Mr Condors assistant came after I left?" Sonny asked. "Lucky guess and fine," he said. "W, w, wait, why are we doing this again we already did it once today?" Sonny asked. "I don't know. Let's just go," Chad said and they both left stomping their feet and heading opposite directions.

Sonny walked to the prop house. "Hey guys. I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Sonny said while toppling down on the sofa. "GOOD!" everyone shouted. "Marshall and Mr Condor said we can have the sleepover but the bad news is that Mackenzie Falls' have to come," Sonny said as everyone's smiles faded. "WHAT!" everyone shouted jumping onto their feet immediately. "I am sorry guys but they have to come or we will get fired, and then we could get replaced by some wannabes and the show would turn into a complete mess," Sonny exclaimed. "Look, we should try to enjoy it and pretend those drama snobs aren't even here," Sonny said and everyone nodded. Then Tawni started dragging Sonny and Zora out "come you guys. Let's go shopping for pyjamas," she said and they all waved to Nico and Grady who had confused looks on their faces. Boys will never get fashion.

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I have to admit this isn't that exciting but I had to think of some ideas that would link the story well ****and hopefully cause the story to build up. Trust me, the next few chapters would be amazing, so when they come out please read it. Remember to send in your suggestions and tweet me i_miss_swac. **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Me: *sigh* I can't believe it I just can't!**

**Sonny: What?**

**Me: I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Sonny: Yea and you don't have a chance of owning it either!**

**Me: Watch your mouth Munroe! I can make you do something you wish you hadn't!**

**Sonny: Ok! I surrender, gosh!**

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

It was 6 and the girls' still hadn't come back from shopping. Nico and Grady were in their pyjamas waiting for everyone to arrive. Nico was wearing a blue plaid top with matching blue plaid pants and Grady was wearing a plain blue top with stripy blue pants. They were about to go to their dressing room when the cast of Mackenzie Falls' came. "Look Grady the party pooper has arrived," Nico said as they both burst into laughs. "So Cloudy, Rainy where is the party and where are the rest of you Randoms?" Chad asked. "First of all our names aren't Cloudy and Rainy, secondly the party is here in the prop house and thirdly the girls' aren't back yet," Grady answered Chad's questions. "Your names take too much work to remember and WHAT! We can't have the party here, I will catch your comedy dust," Chad said shouting. "Look Pooper, you either stay or go," Nico said. Before Chad could reply Zora came in and she was wearing a black long sleeved top and on top of it was a white flowery short sleeved one and she was wearing black starry trousers. Her hair was in her ponytails, as usual. "Introducing Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe," Zora said dully. "Zora say it properly or else!" Tawni shouted angrily. "Tawni this is ridiculous can't we just go in," Sonny asked. "NO! Zora go again!" Tawni shouted again. "Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe," Zora said faking a smile. Then Tawni and Sonny came in. Tawni struck the check-it-out girls pose while Sonny just stood there. "Sonny, pose," Tawni commanded. Sonny did the pose but not energetically. Tawni was wearing the same thing as Zora but her long sleeved top was white and her short sleeved one was light blue and her trousers were dark blue but spotty. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Sonny was wearing a long sleeved white top and a short sleeved pink flowery top and her trousers were light blue and starry. Her hair was lightly curled and all out with her bangs parted on each side.

"Wow Sonny. You look beautiful!" Portlyn said. "Thank you. Tawni here is a genius. She could do you your too later if you want?" Sonny suggested. "Oh that would be great!" they all squealed. All the boys rolled their eyes.

"What are we doing first?" Skylar asked. "The first thing we are doing tonight is playing truth or dare, you can pick anyone you want but everyone only gets chosen first," Sonny said. "Ok. I want to go first. Sonny, truth or dare?" Chad asked. "I know I am going to regret this but dare," Sonny said shaking. "I dare you to sing when we do karaoke, unless you're a chicken," he said. "WHAT!" she yelled. "Chad, you can't do this. You are such a super mega sized jerk that just wants me look bad," Sonny yelled angrily. "I just made you and it isn't my fault you chose dare. Oh yeah and the only thing I heard in the last sentence was Chad you are super blah blah blah," Chad said smiling. Sonny glared at him then looked down. "So are you going to do it or not?" Chad asked grinning. "You can't make me," Sonny argued back. "Am I hearing that The Sonny Munroe is a chicken?" Chad asked then he started to make chicken noises. Sonny finally got annoyed of it and yelled, "Fine I will do it!" "Fine," Chad said. "Good," Sonny said. "Good," Chad said. They both glared at each other but Sonny ignored him and continued playing.

"Ok. Ferguson, truth or dare?" Sonny asked. "Truth," he said. "Who was your first kiss?" Sonny asked him. "Well, I haven't actually had a first kiss yet, I am waiting for the right person," he explained while blushing. "Seriously, Ferguson you are making us Mack Falls' people look really bad," Chad yelled while glaring at him. Ferguson's face was redder then ever but not because he was embarrassed but because he was extremely mad. "Ferguson, control your anger and continue with the game," Skylar said and Ferguson listened.

"Tawni, truth or dare?" Ferguson asked. "If Sonny can do a dare well so can I," Tawni said confidently. "Ok. I dare you to not look at yourself in the mirror and apply makeup for the rest of the night," Ferguson explained and everyone started laughing. "WHAT!" Tawni screamed furiously. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Ferguson said. "No, as I said before if Sonny accepted her dare and is going to do it then so should I," Tawni said. "Hey, who said I was going to do it?" Sonny said not realising it she said it that everyone heard it. Chad then started to make chicken noises once again. Sonny started covering her ears but that only made Chad make the noises louder and louder. "Fine! I will do it for definite, I swear!" Sonny yelled looking really annoyed.

"Chad, truth or dare?" Tawni asked smiling evilly. "Truth," he said. "What! You should've done dare. Ok. Are you really mean or are you just saying that for your image?" she asked and her entire cast burst out laughing waiting to see what Chad would say. "I can be mean if I want to and I can be sweet if I want to like I am sweet for to my family and I like being mean to you Randoms'," he said and they weren't actually shocked of what he said but Sonny wasn't. It was like she was about to shout in his face but she kept it to herself.

"Creepy girl, truth or dare?" Chad asked. "DARE!" she screamed. "I dare you to stay out of the vents for the whole week," Chad explained laughing under his breath. "Challenge accepted, but wait one minute" Zora told Chad. "This is going to be good," Sonny whispered to Chad. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled. Then she returned looking as calm as ever like nothing had happened. Everyone seemed really confused.

"Chasity, truth or dare?"Zora asked mischievously. "Truth," she said. "You're really boring. What do you think of Mackenzie Falls'?" Zora asked. "At first I thought I wouldn't like it but I actually enjoy working on it," she exclaimed. "Seriously, isn't there anything you don't like about it, like do you like Chad controlling you or are the directors mean when you mess up a scene?" Zora asked. "Not really, I actually have gotten use to Chad controlling me and the directors hardly ever shout at us since we are all amazing actors after Chad," she exclaimed. "That's my girl," Chad said high-fiving her. "You are so boring, I would rather watch Nico and Grady look for popcorn twins then be on your boring show," Zora said.

"Grady, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth, I don't trust you drama snobs" Grady said. "Do you like anyone in this room?" Chasity asked trying to put up a grin. "I like Portlyn a little but not a lot since I already know she is way out of my league," Grady exclaimed. "Your right," Nico said, "so true," Sonny said, "you're not wrong," Chad said.

"Skylar, truth or dare?" Grady asked. "Dare!" he said confidently but really he was quite nervous. "Wrong move. I dare you to place your arm around Portlyn and keep it dare for the next round," Grady said. Skylar moved his arm and put it around Portlyn. "Dude!" Skylar yelled angrily.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Skylar asked. "Dare" he said confidently. "I dare you to do the chicken dance," Ferguson said. Nico started to dance like a chicken his hands moving up and down constantly and everyone started laughing there heads of. "I am so getting you back," Nico said with his evil face on.

"Portlyn, truth or dare?" Nico asked. "Dare," she said biting her lip. "I dare you to wear Sonny's Sicky Vicky wig for the rest of the night," he exclaimed as Portlyn started to put it on. "I look ridiculous!" she said. "Well, it's your fault for choosing dare," Sonny said and everyone started laughing louder. "Come on you guys it is time for karaoke so let's go to the stage as the microphone and everything is set up," Sonny said and everyone went to the stage.

**I hope you enjoyed this but there is still more coming up so stay tuned. Please send me some suggestions on how to improve and stay tuned for the next few chapters.**


	3. Karaoke

**Me: Mom for my birthday I want to own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mom: How do you expect me to get that for your birthday?**

**Me: Fine then! Christmas?**

**Mom: Honey, you can never own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Me: WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Chapter 3: Karaoke

They all followed Sonny to the stage and were all amazed to see the microphone set up with an acoustic guitar lying by the side. It also had a sofa, some beanbags and pillows to sit on. "Munroe, you're singing first," Chad said smiling. "I don't want to go first," Sonny said shyly. "What's that Sonny? You wanted to go first anyway. Ok then, go on stage and sing," Chad said evilly. "I didn't say that Chad Cooper," Sonny said. "You better take that back," Chad said angrily. "Am not!" Sonny yelled. "Fine, have it your way. Who wants Sonny to sing first?" Chad asked smiling to himself. Nobody put their hands up but he glared at everyone which caused them to all put their hands up. Chad smiled at Sonny. Sonny now had no chance but to go on stage and perform as everyone started to stare at her. She made her way up the stage and grabbed the guitar and started to sing.

"I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<p>

I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you come around  
>Oh oh!<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go go again<p>

You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I start to go insane  
>Every time that you look at me<p>

You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you!  
>Oh oh<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go go again, 'gain<p>

And again  
>(And again)<br>And again  
>(And again)<br>And again!

I threw all of your stuff away  
>And I cleared you out of my head<br>And I tore you out of my heart  
>Oh oh, oh oh<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go<p>

Here we go again  
>Here we go again!<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go go go again<p>

Again  
>And again<br>And again  
>And again" Sonny sang.<p>

"Wow Sonny! Did you write that?" Tawni asked. Sonny nodded putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Everyone then stood up and started to clap even harder. Chad stood up to. "What did you think Chad?" Sonny asked biting her lip nervously. "I… loved it but I have one question to ask you, when did you start writing songs?" he asked. "I started writing when I was 5 and I use to perform to my mum back in Wisconsin and she was the only person I would've ever performed to. Chad, how about you sing next?" Sonny said. "No!" he shouted. "Why is Chad Dylan Cooper a chicken or should I say Chad Cooper?" Sonny asked making chicken sounds. She was enjoying herself. It was annoying Chad, a lot that his eyes turned from blue to red.

"Fine, I will sing, if you stop making that noise and if you stop calling me Chad Cooper," Chad said angrily.

"Fine," Sonny said,

"Good,"

"Good," Sonny said and Chad made his way to the stage.

"I'm no Superman, I can't take your hand  
>And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah<br>I can't read your mind like a billboard sign  
>And tell you everything you wanna hear, but<p>

I'll be your hero  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<p>

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

Searchin' high and low  
>Tryin' every road<br>But if I see your face, how will know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
>That you will come my way<br>And if it's right, it's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<p>

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>I'll be your hero<br>Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Yeah, I'll be your hero<p>

So incredible, some kind of miracle  
>And when it's meant be<br>I'll become a hero  
>So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you<p>

Yeah, I'll be your hero  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I will be unstoppable<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Then I'll be your hero," Chad sung.<p>

"Wow Chad. Did you write that?" Sonny asked. He nodded. "Wow! I am impressed," Sonny said. "Told you they would like it," Portlyn said. "Wait, you heard this?" Sonny asked Portlyn. "Yes. I was the only one who heard it. Chad was writing it a couple of weeks ago and I was coming to tell him something when I heard him sing," Portlyn explained. "So, whose next?" Sonny asked. "Come Chastity let's sing One and the Same," Portlyn said begging Chasity to come.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La la la la la<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La la la la la<p>

You come from here, I come from there  
>You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere<br>We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
>(Ever tell)<p>

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
>Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak<br>But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
>(LOL)<p>

It may seem clich for me to wanna say  
>That you're not alone<br>(That you're not alone)  
>And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact<br>I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
>We're anything but ordinary<br>One and the same  
>I think we're almost legendary<p>

You and me, the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La la la la la<p>

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
>When we write the same song in a different key<br>It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
>(Get along)<p>

It may seem clich for me to wanna say  
>That you're not alone<br>(Here I go again)  
>And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact<br>I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
>We're anything but ordinary<br>One and the same  
>I think we're almost legendary<p>

You and me, the perfect team  
>Shaking up the scene<br>We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
>We're anything but ordinary<br>One and the same  
>We're so good, more than momentary!<p>

'Cause we're one  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)<br>'Cause we're one  
>(I think we're almost legendary)<br>We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream, oh<br>You and me, the perfect team  
>Shaking up the scene<br>We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La la la la la<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!

"You two sound great together," Sonny said. "Thank you but we didn't sound nearly as good as you and Chad. I have an idea, maybe you two can sing a duet later," Chasity said. Sonny and Chad looked at each other. "Maybe later like after the movie," Sonny said. "Me next," Tawni said jumping up to her feet.

"Kiss me tonight  
>I'm falling under<br>Kiss me forever

Oh no, you don't need to be shy  
>Oh yeah, it'll work out just fine<br>So, kiss me tonight  
>What are you waiting for?<p>

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
>Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us<br>We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
>Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me<p>

Here we are, time is ticking away  
>Don't wanna see tomorrow<br>Oh no, I don't want this night to end  
>Oh yeah love is waiting to begin<br>Here we are, so what are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
>Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us<br>We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
>Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me<p>

It's our ticket to love  
>Come on, I know you wanna hold me<br>You wanna show me but you kiss me tonight, ooh  
>Kiss me tonight<br>What are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
>Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us<br>We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
>Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me<p>

Ooh ooh, yeah yeah yeah  
>When you you kiss me<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>When you kiss me" Tawni sung.<p>

"Tawni you were amazing. Now does anyone else want to sing?" Sonny asked and everyone just shook their head saying a no. "Sonny, can you and Chad please sing a duet?" Nico asked. "Maybe later," Sonny said. "Please, please, please," Nico begged. "Sonny, Chad!" everyone chanted continuously. It was really getting on Sonny's nerves and it started to annoy Chad too. "FINE!" they both yelled at the same time, "STOP SAYING THE SAME THING AS ME!" they both yelled again, "NO YOU STOP!" they yelled again. "Will you two just sing?" Tawni shouted. "FINE!" they yelled again, "SERIOUSLY STOP IT!" they shouted once again, "NO YOU STOP!" "This is going to be a long night with these two arguing all the time," Tawni whispered to Chasity and Portlyn. "Ok you two. That is enough. You can sing later, how about after we watch the second movie?" Tawni said. "Ok," they both said jointly. "STOP IT!" they shouted. Sonny and Chad both started to glare at each other once they realised what the other had said but they didn't say anything since Tawni and Portlyn was pushing them to the back of the stage. "You two stop acting like little kids and grow up. Now if you promise to grow up then you can come back," Tawni said in a babyish tone. "We pwomise," they both said mocking Tawni's tone. All of them walked back in an awkward silence.

"Sonny what's next?" Marta asked. "Next we are watching a scary movie," Sonny said and everyone walked to the prop house. "Sonny, you have a great voice," Chad said. "Thanks Chad, you to," Sonny said. "Thanks but yours is better, anyway, you have to stop speaking at the same time as me," Chad said. "I knew it was too good to be true, and why are you blaming me it isn't my fault I don't know when you are going to speak and what you are going to say,?" Sonny said and they both continued to walk to the prop house.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I certainly did and I am really sorry if this is too long. Stay tuned for the next couple of chapters. I am extremely sorry if I keep you waiting for too long.**


	4. Scary Movies and Surprises

**Hope you have enjoyed my chapters so far and I hope you enjoy this one too. Sorry if the movies seem rubbish or a bit childish as I didn't have that many ideas. Please remember to review and send in some suggestions on how to make this better and remember to show this to your friends, fan of Sonny with a Chance. And remember to read my first 2 stories, ones called A Surprise for Everyone and the other is called Strawberry Lip Gloss. I am sorry if this chapter is a bit boring.**

**Today is my two month anniversary of when I published my first story and as I have mentioned above please read it as I really like those stories and I can't remember which one but one of them has a really surprising ending with lots of drama in it, the other is full of romance.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

Chapter 4: Scary Movies and Surprises

As everyone arrived in the prop house Sonny was setting up the DVD player. "Which movie do you guys want to watch?" Sonny asked everyone. "That depends, what movie do you guys have?" Chasity asked. "Well, we have The Conjuring, Insidious, Annabelle and Dawn of the Day," Sonny said while looking at the DVD covers. "Let's vote!" Grady shouted. "Ok. Who wants to watch The Conjuring?" Sonny asked. Nico, Skylar, Zora and Chad's hands shot up, "four people, now who wants to watch Insidious?" Sonny asked. Chasity and Grady's hands went up. "Three people, how about Annabelle?" Sonny asked. Tawni and Portlyn's hands shot up as fast as they could. "Two people, and finally who wants to watch Dawn of the Day?" Sonny asked for the final time. Fergusons hand went up. "Sonny, what are you going to vote for?" Tawni asked. "I have seen all of these movies except The Conjuring so it is going to have to be The Conjuring," Sonny explained. "WOW! You have seen all of these. I haven't even seen one," Portlyn said looking quite shocked and everyone seemed to agree with her. Sonny put the CD in the DVD player and went to sit on the sofa and Chad sat next to her since there wasn't anywhere else to sit as Tawni was sitting on the beanbag next to the sofa, Portlyn was sitting and was starting to get comfortable relaxing on the massage chair, Nico, Grady, Ferguson and Skylar were all munching on some popcorn even though the movie hadn't started yet while sitting on the floor. "Chad, why are you sitting here?" Sonny asked. "Well, as you can see all the spaces are taken and the amazing CDC doesn't sit on the floor," Chad exclaimed as Sonny just rolled her eyes.

The movie started and it was quite terrifying that every once and then someone would scream and by someone it was always the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. When a really scary bit came, he found himself hugging Sonny. Sonny looked up and saw Chad smiling shyly and blushing a bit. "Look Chad, if you are scared we can just sit here and talk," Sonny said quietly. "Chad Dylan Cooper is never scared and if it is ok I wouldn't mind us talking," Chad whispered to her. "Fine, so when is your birthday?" Sonny asked. "Hey, you two, keep it down!" Portlyn told them putting a finger to her lips. "March 5th, yours?" Chad said. "No way! Mine is March 5th too," Sonny whispered quite loudly. "How old are you right now?" Chad asked softly. "19, you?" Sonny whispered. "19 too, WOW! It's like fate planned this," Chad said quite loudly that everyone told them both to be quiet. "Tell me a hidden secret?" Sonny asked laughing. "My surname use to be Goldfarb but my mum remarried and she changed her name to Cooper which I didn't mind as Cooper is way hotter. Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes; she didn't want Chad to say that but something else. "Since I can't call you Chad Cooper anymore I am going to call you Chad Goldfarb," Sonny said laughing under her breath. "You are so dead Munroe D.E.A.D if you say that, anyway do you have a hidden secret?" Chad asked. "I am really good at getting revenge on people and pulling pranks and you are going to see how good I am in a couple of seconds," she said laughing under her breath. Chad seemed a bit confused.

She held up her fingers, three, two, one and "WHAT'S THAT? THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY BOWL! IT IS SLIMY AND IT FEELS HORRIBLE!" Ferguson screamed. "IT IS MOVING I CAN FEEL IT!" he yelled and he then suddenly pulled out a dead spider and everyone screamed extremely loud except for Sonny and Chad who bursted out laughing non-stop as everyone just stared at them. "Why are you guys laughing? Ferguson has a dead spider in his bowl!" Portlyn asked looking baffled. "It was a prank guys. That isn't even real, it is just a rubber spider that feels disgusting and looks dead," Sonny exclaimed and Sonny and Chad laughed even louder. "Wow Sonny! That was really good, you got us all," Portlyn said quietly. "I am so proud of you," Tawni said putting her arm around Sonny. "Who knew this was the day Sonny Munroe would pull a huge and amazing prank? Oh no, I feel a terrible feeling, it feels like caring. Stupid caring, how do you people survive feeling this?" Tawni said. Chad smiled a bit of how proud he was at Sonny but nobody noticed. The movie continued and Chad and Sonny asked a couple more questions to each other. "Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Sonny asked Chad. "It is cool and I like calling myself it," Chad said. "Really Chad, really?" Sonny asked sniggering under her breath. "Really and stop saying my lines! Now it's my turn, why are you so polite and why don't you refer to yourself in third person?" Chad asked. "It is how I am and I don't refer to myself in third person is because it is weird," Sonny exclaimed. "But you have got to admit CDC makes it works," Chad said. "No you don't!" Sonny shouted. "You two be quiet! The movie is about to end and we want to see what is going to happen," Skylar said. Sonny and Chad both blushed. "Really Sonny, really?" Chad asked. "Fine you do but you better not tell anyone," Sonny said. "Fine," Chad said. Sonny opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by everyone's screams. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" everyone yelled and Sonny closed it immediately. "I guess we should do our next activity," Sonny said. "Which is?" Skylar asked nervously. Sonny then winked at Zora. "Pranks!" Zora and Sonny yelled at the same time.

**I hope you enjoyed that and I would like to tell you my supporters to writing this story. The first being my brothers and sisters for giving me ideas on a story to write, second imissswac for being so supportive to me and for reading all the stories I have written so far, shahar for helping me come up with some ideas for these chapters and finally DirtKid123 for being so supportive and reviewing my stories as you have give me inspiration on what to write. I am sorry I didn't have this chapter posted yesterday by the way.**


	5. Pranks Part 1

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not putting up this chapter yesterday but I was extremely busy clearing my room as we were going to repaint it and my parents couldn't do it all by themselves. Also I would like to thank Sonny with a Chance number 1 fan for reviewing and saying that she loved this story. Thank you and I hope you like my next few chapters too. This is just part 1 and there is two more chapters on Pranks as the whole chapters itself are 10 pages which is way too long and that is why they are split up.**

Chapter 5: Pranks Part 1

"So what is the plan?" Chasity asked and everyone looked at Zora. "Well, we will all split into teams and we will prank everyone on the other shows," Zora exclaimed. "Cool, but how are we going to decide who goes with who?" Nico asked. "I put everyone'snames in this hat so we can decide and not argue, and by argue I mean Sonny and Chad. Back on topic, the first 3 people are captains," Zora said as she pulled out 3 names. "First is Nico, then me YAY! And Tawni. Now the next person is going to be with me," Zora said as she pulled out a name. "Sonny you are with me, Ferguson you are with Nico, Chasity you are with Tawni. Now I am going to start from Tawni to me so it seems fair. Portlyn you are with Tawni, Grady you are with Nico… Uh oh," Zora said. "What's wrong?" everyone asked. "Chad, you are with me," Zora said biting her lip nervously. "WHAT!" Sonny and Chad both yelled. "Sorry guys, but you are going to have to be with me," Zora said. "Fine!" they both yelled. "STOP COPYING ME!" they yelled angrily at each other. "NO YOU STOP!" they shouted again. "Both of you stop acting so childish," Tawni said and they both stopped but started to glare at each other. There was then an awkward silence. "Skylar you are with Nico," Zora said breaking the awkward silence. "Sonny, Chad and I will get the Tween Gladiators, Nico, Grady, Skylar and Ferguson you guys get the Meal or No Meal people and Tawni, Portlyn and Chasity you get the Hoosier Girl casts. When you are all done we will all meet back here to pull the biggest prank in history of pranks," Zora exclaimed. They all left getting ready to pull their pranks. "So what is the plan?" Chad asked, Sonny and Zora looked at him and started to laugh evilly. "Let's go and prank those Tween Losers!" Zora said and they all ran out.

Sonny, Zora and Chad all arrived outside the Tween Gladiator set. "I am asking again, what are we doing?" Chad asked. "Ok Chad, I will explain the plan. Sonny you get the sticky notes, Chad you get some fake rats and I will get some cardboard," Zora said telling everyone what to do. "What has that got to do with us pranking those Tween Gladiators?" Chad asked. "Chad stop acting stupid," Sonny said. "I am not acting," Chad said still confused. "It's called sarcasm Chad. If you really want to know what we are going to do then fine, I'll explain, with the sticky notes we are going to cover everyone of their cars with them, with the fake rats we are going to cover their set with them and with the cardboard we are going to replace everything with that, you know as an upgrade," Sonny exclaimed. "Remember to never get your bad side out," Chad said. "Trust me, you will find it hard trying to get it back in," Sonny said laughing a bit. They all then left to get their stuff.

About 3 minutes later they all had arrived with their stuff so they all went to do their job. Sonny was to stick the sticky notes on all their cars, luckily their cars were all in the parking lot. Chad went to their stage and scattered all the fake rats around and Zora was to replace their producer's office with cardboard as well as everything in all the stars' dressing room. About 10 minutes later they all met and headed back to get ready to prank another person. "I wonder who we are going to prank next," Chad said not realising what he just said, Sonny and Zora looked at him and started to laugh.

Meanwhile, Tawni's group were planning what they were going to do. "So that is the plan," Tawni said. Portlyn and Chasity went to get some hair dye while Tawni emptied all of their hair products and makeup. She replaced the makeup with tipp-ex and glue. "We're back!" Portlyn yelled. "Great! Now pour the dye in the conditioner bottles," Tawni instructed. She squealed. Portlyn did what Tawni told her to do. "Great, now Chasity you replace all their makeup with the stuff you bought back. One question, what did you bring?" Tawni asked. "Well I bought some tipp-ex, glue and some of this spray that says permanent," Chasity exclaimed. "That is good now replace all their makeup products with those stuff and let's go back to meet the others," Tawni exclaimed. Chasity did what she was told and then the three of them laughed. "This is hysterical!" Portlyn said. "Yeah," Chasity and Tawni said. The three then flicked their hair, turned on their heels and walked out chatting about random topics.

In the meantime, at the set of Meal or No Meal everyone was on task. Skylar was in the bathroom with the toilet roll and vandalising their set with toilet paper; he started throwing it all over the place and then started to laugh at what he just did. Ferguson went to get their shaving cream and he froze the shaving cream until the seam in the can breaks, he then carefully peeled the can off and kept the stuff frozen. After that he cut it into a few chunks and as it thaws it started to expand and fill the desk. Nico and Grady was doing what Ferguson was doing but on the stars' dressing room. When they all finished they all looked at their work. "Good work guys, now let's go back so we can do that prank," Nico said. "Yeah, who knew you Randoms' are actually good at something," Ferguson said. Nico and Grady then gave him a look but then they all started to laugh and walked out.

**Who do you think they are going to be pranking, send me reviews on who you think they are going to be pranking. Remember to review and add suggestions or even better follow me and this story. **


	6. Pranks Part 2

**Hey guys, I hope you have been enjoying my story so far and this is the continuation of the last chapter. All your questions will be answered and I think you are going to be surprised about this humongous prank.**

Chapter 6: Pranks Part 2

When everyone met outside they all started to chat to the others about what they did. "Tawni here is a genius," Portlyn said laughing her head off. "So is Nico and Grady. Our prank was hysterically amazing," Ferguson stated seriously but then started to laugh. "Chad, do you have something to say?" Sonny asked and everyone turned to face him to see what he does. Chad didn't say anything and he was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. "Now here is the best part we are going to be pranking… Sonny finish off for me please," Zora said. "DAKOTA AND MR CONDOR!" Sonny shouted. "No way!" Chasity said surprisingly. "We are going to be in two teams and once again we are going to be pulling names out of the hat. Team Captain for one team is Sonny and for the other team it is Tawni. With Sonny it is me and with Tawni it is Skylar. Now with Sonny it is Portlyn. With Tawni it is Nico and Grady. Sorry Tawni but they do work together well especially and only in pranks. And with Sonny it is… oh no.," Zora said. "WHAT!" everyone shouted but then everyone understood who it was. "Chad," Zora said nervously. "NOT AGAIN!" Sonny and Chad both shouted together. "SERIOUSLY THIS IS HAPPENING AGAIN!" they both yelled, once again. "STOP!" they yelled before realising what the other had said. "NO YOU STOP!" they shouted again. "Both of you stop!" Tawni and Portlyn shouted at them both. "Ferguson you go with Tawni," Zora said. "You guys prank Dakota and we will prank Mr Condor," Zora exclaimed as Tawni's team left.

"So here is the plan, we are going to wrap his entire office with the newspaper, we will then leave the doughnuts which will have the mayonnaise in them on his desk as he will probably be horrified on what he will find happened in here, then he would run into the bathroom to get the taste out of his mouth and he will then wash his hands but instead of soap he will use the lubrication jelly instead and find Mr Condor's car and surround it with shopping carts because he has some hand sanitizer in there. So Chad you find the shopping carts remember we need loads, Sonny you get the doughnuts and mayonnaise, Portlyn you get lots and lots of newspaper and I will get the lubrication jelly. Any questions?" Zora exclaimed. "How do you know Mr Condor has hand sanitizer in his car?" Chad asked. "Yeah," everyone else said. "Well, you know how I always spy on you guys, well I decided to spy on Mr Condor too and there are some amazing things I found out about him but you probably don't want to hear them," Zora exclaimed. "Your right, we don't want to," Sonny said. They all then left to find their stuff.

5 minutes later they all came in Mr Condor's office and decided to put the plan into action. Sonny was adding the mayonnaise in the doughnuts and very neatly to. 2 minutes later she finished. "Zora, what should I do now?" Sonny asked. "Go and help Chad, he needs it. Don't start to argue," Zora said commandingly. Sonny left. Meanwhile, Portlyn was covering everything in Mr Condor's office with newspaper and Zora was helping since she finished pouring out the lubrication jelly from the soap bottle and replacing it with the lubrication jelly.

As Sonny arrived she saw Chad struggling a bit. "Hey," she said quietly. "Let me help you," Sonny said showing Chad how to do connect the shopping carts together. "What are you doing here?" Chad asked. "Zora told me to help you since I finished putting mayonnaise in the doughnuts," Sonny exclaimed as she went to get another shopping cart. They both decided to just continue to finish the prank. It was awkward. Too awkward. "So…" Sonny said trying to break the silence. "So…" Chad said. "Sonny I have one question to ask you. Have you noticed that we both have been together for the whole evening so far, not like as a couple or anything but we have been in the same groups for the sleepover so far?" Chad asked. "That's what I have noticed too. You don't think that they are all behind that?" Sonny asked. "Nah!" they both said in unison. "You have got to stop talking at the same time as me!" they both said shouting at the other. "SERIOUSLY!" they shouted once again. "Look, we are done, I didn't even notice," Sonny said looking a bit shocked and surprised. "I can't blame you on not noticing, you were staring into my eyes the whole time," Chad said jokingly and he started to laugh. "I can't believe you didn't notice either, maybe you were too busy looking at me because I wasn't staring at you I was looking at Zac Efron, he was standing behind you," Sonny said backfiring what Chad said to her and this time she bursted out laughing. "Ha ha ha. Make as much excuses as you want Munroe but you are going to fall for me some time or another," Chad said. "I already am," Sonny mumbled to herself. "Sorry, did you say something?" Chad asked. "No, nothing important," Sonny said biting her lip. "Should we go, since we are done?" Chad asked. "Yeah, we should," Sonny said gladly as he didn't start to ask her questions about what she said. They walked back. It was a bit awkward but they arrived and saw everyone still hanging up the newspaper and decided to help.

**I hope you have been enjoying this lately and I am really sorry for not putting this chapter up yesterday but I was actually extremely sick and I am really sorry for making you wait and I am sorry that the Prank chapters are in parts but they have been quite long. ****This is the first proper chapter that CHANNY was involved clearly in but in the next future chapters I promise that there will be a lot more CHANNY. **


	7. Pranks Part 3

**I am extremely sorry for making the pranks chapter 3 parts. I got a review by a guest would said that they loved my story and my writing, and I would just like to say show my gratitude to you and I really hope you will enjoy these chapters as much as the last ones but please remember that this is continued from the last two chapters.**

**Me: Here is chapter 7 of The Slumber Party!**

**Chad: Aren't you f-forgetting something?**

**Me: Nope! W-Why do you ask?**

**Sonny: You stuttered! And the Disclaimer!**

**Me: Shoot! I was hoping I wouldn't have to!**

**Sonny: Say it!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Sonny: Fine!**

**Me: Good!**

**Sonny: Go- Wait! That's Chad and mine's thing! But seriously say it!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Demi Lovato or Sterling Knight!**

Chapter 7: Pranks Part 3

Tawni's team arrived in Dakota's bedroom and was absolutely astonished on what they found. Her room was covered with posters of Chad and some Mackenzie Falls' ones too, it even had a picture of Sonny and Chad but Sonny was crossed out and near her bed was a signed guitar that Chad autographed for her. "I have a great idea. Skylar, Ferguson you guys find as many Zac Efron posters as you can, Nico get a couple of posters of Zac Efron with Vanessa Hudgens and two posters of Sonny with Chad and Grady you get some High School Musical posters and a big bold red marker pen and I will be here removing all these posters. Any questions?" Tawni exclaimed and all their hands went up. "I will tell you what we are going to do later. Any questions?" Tawni said again and this time nobody put their hands up. They all then left going to find their stuff.

5 minutes later they all arrived in Dakota's room. "Good, now Ferguson you help me take down the rest of these posters, Nico, Grady, and Skylar you guys hang up all the posters and then cross out Vanessa Hudgens like how she did to Sonny. I will then write on the Sonny and Chad poster CHANNY! Before you dumb heads ask who is CHANNY, CHANNY is Sonny and Chad's names combined because you know that do like each other but are both too stupid to admit it. Any questions?" Tawni exclaimed. "I thought it was just me who thought Sonny and Chad liked each other but you guys see it to?" Skylar asked and everyone nodded their heads. After that question there was an awkward silence. Everyone then decided to get to work doing their job. Ferguson and Tawni then continued taking down the posters while Nico, Grady and Skylar then went to different parts of Dakotas's bedroom and started to hang the posters of Zac Efron up and a few with Vanessa Hudgens in it. The ones that had Vanessa Hudgens in it, they would scribble her out.. Tawni started hanging up some Sonny and Chad posters and with a thick, bold pen she started to write CHANNY. Then on Dakota's large makeup mirror she wrote Mrs Efron. They all then started to laugh a little. "Great work guys now let's go back to meet the others," Tawni said. They all then walked out of Dakota's room laughing and thinking of how Dakota would react.

**I am a bit sorry that this chapter isn't that long and if I started to repeat a few things and even if some of the characters got a bit out of character but what is important is that you have enjoyed this chapter and I would gladly like to say that the prank chapters are finally done with but there is still a lot more to come. So stay tune if you want to find out what is going to happen next time.**


	8. Makeup and Video Games

**I hope you have been enjoying my story so far but there is still more to come. I hope you will enjoy these next few chapters I do so much. **

**Me: Sonny with a Chance! Duh! So can I? Can I?**

**Mom: No stupid! You are too obsessed with that show! You can't have anything to do with it for a week!**

**Me: WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Mom: Weird.**

**Me: Love you too!**

Chapter 8: Makeup and Video Games

When they all finished with the pranks they all walked into the prop house laughing so much telling each other what they did. "We wrapped his entire office with newspaper that when he enters he will be shocked by that he would go to his desk and then will spot the doughnuts on the desk and start to eat them but they have mayonnaise in them but the taste would be horrible that he would run into the bathroom to get the taste out of his mouth and he will then wash his hands but instead of soap he will use some lubrication jelly instead and we surrounded Mr Condor's car with shopping carts because he has some hand sanitizer in there so he would find it really hard to go and get it," Zora exclaimed as everyone then started to laugh their heads off. "Wow! That is really good but this is what we did, we took down all the posters that Dakota had of Chad and replaced them with posters of Zac Efron and a couple that had Zac Efron with Vanessa Hudgens in it, with the posters that had Vanessa Hudgens in it we crossed her out like how Dakota did to one that had Chad and Sonny on them but she crossed out Sonny. Then we replaced all her Mack Falls' posters with High School Musical ones. To end we wrote Mrs Efron on her mirror," Nico exclaimed. "Nico, you forgot something. We stuck some posters of Sonny and Chad and Tawni wrote, Nico Tawni will you please stop kicking me, oh seriously you made me forget what I was about to say," Grady said. "What did you guys write about us?" Sonny asked. "We will tell you guys later but we will tell everyone else now so you guys come over here," Tawni said and everyone went over. Tawni told them and they all started to make cute faces and laugh. "Seriously, why do you get to tell them and not us?" Sonny asked. "For once I agree with her," Chad said and Sonny nodded in agreement, "sorry you two but I'll tell you when the time is right. Now what are we going to do?" Tawni said. "Portlyn, you said you wanted Tawni to do your hair and makeup so let's do makeovers and you boys can play video games," Sonny said.

The girls went to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room while the boys stayed in the prop house and turned on the Nintendo Wii. "Portlyn do you want to go first?" Sonny asked and Portlyn nodded extremely quickly. "Sit on Sonny's vanity chair and put this blind fold on as I want it to be a surprise. Sonny you can help me now get me my makeup bag and my hair supplies," Tawni said commandingly. Portlyn was sitting down comfortably with her eyes covered by a thick black blind fold. "Hair curler," Tawni said and Sonny gave it. Tawni then took Portlyn's hair out of her ponytail and started to curl it evenly. "Sonny! Hair band and make up!" Tawni shouted. "Here you go," Sonny said faking a smile. Tawni then tied Portlyn's hair up but put it in a neat and beautiful bun. Then she put on some lip gloss on Portlyn's lips. "Portlyn, take off your blindfold but keep your eyes close," Tawni said. Portlyn started to remove the blindfold and she kept her eyes closed. Tawni then started to add some eye shadow. "Done," Tawni said. "Wow! Tawni thank you so much," Portlyn said. "Who's next?" Tawni asked and Chasity walked up. As Tawni was working on Chasity Portlyn started to talk to Sonny. "I know I said this before but you look amazing and you still look better than me," Portlyn said happily. "Thank you Portlyn. Can I ask you something?"Sonny asked. "Sure but you already asked me something," Portlyn said as they both started to laugh. "What did Tawni write about me and Chad?" Sonny asked and Portlyn started to bite her lower lip. "Tawni will tell you when the time is ready and how do you feel about Chad?" Portlyn asked. "To tell you the truth, I seriously don't know," Sonny answered as she walked away. "Tawni you're a hero!" Chasity yelled. "Ok everyone is done now it is my turn to fix myself," Tawni said while looking at herself in the mirror. "Typical Tawni," Sonny muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, over at the prop house, "we should play Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!" Chad yelled loudly. "No we should play Wii Sports!" Nico yelled equally as loud. "Guys, guys calm down. We will play Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games first then we will play Wii Sports," Ferguson said. Grady turned on the game and they all played swimming. Chad was Sonic, Nico was Silver, Grady was Dr Eggman and Skylar was Metal Sonic. "The person who is last out of us four will switch with Ferguson and then the person who is last will switch with the person not playing and so on and so on and…" Grady said as he got cut off by Nico, "G, we get it." They then started to play. Chad came 1st, Skylar came 2nd, Nico came 3rd and Grady came 4th. "Mackenzie Falls' rules now Rainy swap with Ferguson," Chad said hi fiving Skylar. "My name isn't Rainy and I have a question for you pooper why don't you know all of our names but you know Sonny's names?" Grady asked while laughing with Nico. "Ferguson come is your turn to play. Let's play Dream Trampolining," Chad said quickly trying to keep off subject. Ferguson then snatched the remote of Grady and they started to play. This time Chad was Shadow, Nico was Mario, Ferguson was Donkey Kong and Skylar was Knuckles. They played for a few minutes until it finally finished. Chad came 1st, Ferguson 2nd, Nico 3rd and Skylar 4th. "That's enough. Let's play Wii Sports," Nico said as he switched games. Surprisingly no one and I mean no one- not even the amazing CDC- argued. They played baseball and it was Skylar vs Chad and Chad won. Then it was Chad vs Grady and Chad won again. After that was Chad vs Ferguson and Chad won again. Finally it was Chad vs Nico and who would have guessed that… Chad won again. "I am the champion! As I won all of the games we have played how about you guys verse without me?" Chad said. "Sure," they all said quickly. They played without Chad and Chad was walking out as he bumped into the one and only Sonny Munroe."Sonny what are you doing?" Chad asked. "I think the question is what are you doing?" Sonny asked. "I asked you first," Chad said and Sonny was about to say something when Chad gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Fine. It is time for another activity. We are all meeting at the stage in five minutes," Sonny said as they both then went opposite ways.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I am really sorry if this is too detailed. The next few chapters are going to be amazing, trust me.**


	9. Spin the bottle Truth or Dare

**I would firstly like to thank everyone who has been reading this and my other two stories and also the people who have been giving me feedback and I hope that you would read all my other stories that I will write in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I don't own Sonny with a Chance because if I did then there would be a season 3 reunion and a Sonny with a Chance movie. This chapter as it is one of my favourites, and this chapter has quite a lot of Channy and I am really sorry that the other few chapters didn't have that many Channy events. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Spin the bottle Truth or Dare

Everyone arrived at the stage. "Does anyone have any idea of what we should play?" Sonny asked. "I got an idea, I got an idea!" Grady said energetically jumping up and down. "Let's play… wait for it… make fun of Pooper," "Great idea G," Nico said high-fiving him. "I have a better idea, let's play spin the bottle truth or dare," Tawni said winking at Portlyn and Chasity.

"Ok. So who wants to start?" Sonny asked. "I want to," Zora said. She grabbed Chad's Pepsi bottle and poured all the rest of the liquid out. "Hey I wasn't done with that!" Chad yelled at her. "I know, but I helped you finish it," Zora said as everyone started laughing until Chad gave them each a glare.

Zora spun the bottle and it landed on Grady. "Grady, truth or dare?" Zora asked evilly. "Truth and I am just doing truth with you, everyone else dare," Grady exclaimed. "You are so boring. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" Zora asked. "Is it too late to do a dare?" Grady asked nervously. "YES!" everyone shouted. "Fine, the most embarrassing thing I have ever done is upload a video on YouTube of me singing," Grady said. "I am so watching that," Chad said laughing while everyone just stared at him. "Wait that is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? You are extremely boring," Zora said looking a bit disappointed.

Grady then spun the bottle and it landed on Chad. "So Chad, truth or dare?" Grady asked grinning slyly. "Truth and just because I know you Randoms' too well and you would make me do something funny but it is actually what I hate," Chad said. "Ok, I am giving you a choice; the first question is do you think Sonny is cute? Or why don't you remember our names but you remember Sonny's?" Grady asked hoping he would answer the first question. "Seriously!" Sonny and Chad both shouted at the same time. "SERIOUSLY!" they shouted together. "YOU STOP!" they both yelled in unison again. "NO YOU STOP!" they shouted again. "Both of you stop, Chad choose one and hurry up," Portlyn shouted. "Fine. I choose the second question. I forget your names because your names don't match your personalities whereas Sonny's matches her personality, not perfectly but well and sometimes I even forget my own casts' names that is why I call them on the characters they are from Mackenzie Falls'," Chad explained. "Ok, not the response I was looking for but it will do," Grady said.

Chad spun the bottle and it landed on Sonny. "Truth or dare?" Chad asked. "Chad I know you so of course I will do truth," Sonny said. "You're so boring. If you were to wake up finding yourself invisible what is the first thing you would do? I know it isn't that exciting but I had a very awesome dare to give to her but she chose truth," Chad said. "I f I was invisible the first thing I would do is get everyone at Mackenzie Falls' back for everything they have done to us," Sonny said as she high-fived all of her castmates'. "How did I not see that coming?" Chad muttered to himself. "I am sorry Cooper but did you say something," Sonny asked. "No," Chad said. "Chad, we all know you're lying because you always twitch your nose when you lie," Portlyn said. "Hey, why don't you ever back me up when I need you to? Fine, I said how did I not see that coming, happy!" Chad said angrily glaring at Portlyn. "I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear it again," Sonny said laughing. "You'll pay for this Munroe," Chad roared. "Sure I will," Sonny said sarcastically. "Will you to stop arguing and continue the game," Tawni said furiously.

Sonny spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. "Truth or dare?" Sonny asked. "Dare," he said quickly. "Finally, I dare you to wear your underwear over your pants and start running around yelling I am superman for 5 minutes, I was planning to do this to Chad but I am not going to be that mean to him," she explained. Nico then went to the bathroom and when he came back he looked utterly ridiculous. Everyone laughed non-stop. "I am so getting you back Sonny," Nico said as everyone just laughed harder. He then started to run around and shout I am Superman. He ran around and screamed for 2 minutes til everyone forced him to stop.

Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Zora. "I know Zora you want a dare, well if you want one I will give you one. I dare you to put ice in your pants and keep it there until it melts," Nico said. "Challenge accepted! Someone get me some ice," Zora yelled. Everyone stared at Chad. "No way! No one tells CDC what to do, especially you Randoms'," Chad stated. "Maybe you guys can't but I can," Sonny whispered as everyone was just shocked at what she was doing. "Sonny, what are you doing?" Tawni, Portlyn and Chasity asked. "Just watch. Chad, you are the greatest actor of our generation and you should be treated like one so how about you go for a break and get yourself some iced water with extra ice, and remember to not drink it as I want to see how the greatest actor of our generation would drink," Sonny said to Chad. "You know you're right and I really hate to admit that. I will come back in a couple of minutes," Chad said as he walked out of the room. "Sonny you actually did it," they all said as they were all in shock. "Well Chad only listens to one tone and that is mine," she exclaimed. They then waited for Chad to return. Five minutes later Chad came back. "You can now see how the great CDC drinks," Chad was about to drink when Sonny came over. She took his glass and took all the ice out and handed it to Zora. "Now you can drink oh wait…" Sonny said as she poured all of the water on top of Chad. "Why did you do that?" Chad asked. "No reason, now let's continue playing," Sonny said as preppy as ever. Chad glared at her but then looked back to the game.

Zora spun the bottle and it landed on Chasity. "Truth or dare?" Zora asked. "Truth, and no regretting my decision," Chasity said with confidence but you could just tell she was nervous. "Seriously! Fine, describe a nightmare you have dreamt before," Zora said in a bored voice. "Fine, there was a rat and I was touching it then I started to pick it up and it I found out it was deadly and when I was about to scream it bit me and I died, I then woke up," Chasity exclaimed and everyone just stared at her. "You are so boring, maybe even more then Grady," Zora said as everyone just looked at her.

Chasity spun the bottle. "Ahhhhh! That is freezing. I think the ice melted so I am going to go and change," Zora said as she left the room. It landed on Tawni. "Truth or dare?" Chasity asked. "Truth," Tawni said while filing her nails. "Ok, who was your first crush?" Chasity asked. "Easy, Zac Efron," everyone then stared at her, "fine it was Chad," she said embarrassed. "See everyone loves CDC here!" Chad said laughing as Sonny shot him a dirty look and he just stopped. Zora came back and sat down. "What did I miss?" Zora asked. "Nothing," Chad said.

Tawni spun the bottle and it landed on Chad. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare, CDC isn't scared of anything," Chad said confidently. "Ok. I dare you to be blindfolded and then ballroom dance with someone I choose for 5 minutes and then guess who that person is and if you guess wrong that person gets to tickle you," Tawni said smirking. "Fine, this shouldn't be too hard. Now where is my blindfold?" Chad demanded. "Here, now put it on and everyone come here," Tawni exclaimed. Chad put the blindfold on and waited. "Sonny you will be dancing with Chad. Got it and don't bother denying it, now go and get ready" Tawni whispered quietly. "I'll put some music so isn't awkward. Chad, someone will guide you on where to put your hands," Tawni shouted. Tawni then winked to Portlyn and she tiptoed over and guided Chad as Sonny put her arms around Chad's neck. The music started to play and the both started to dance.

**5 minutes later…**

Sonny sat down where she was sitting before. "Chad you can remove your blindfold and I am being nice today so I will give you two chances," Tawni exclaimed. Chad removed his blindfold and started to think who it was. "Is it Sonny?" Chad asked. "You were right!" Tawni yelled. "CDC is always right!" he said as everyone just rolled their eyes. "Let's do something else now, how about watching a Disney Channel Original Movie?" Nico asked. "Ok," everyone said in unison. They all walked to prop house talking to each other.

**I am sorry that this chapter is quite long and I haven't updated for quite a long time but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. The next one will hopefully be up soon.**


	10. Watching Disney Movies… Shocking News

**Hey guys, I hope you've been enjoying my story so far and I hope you have been reading my other stories too. I you want to know what they are called here they are: A surprise for everyone and Strawberry Lip Gloss. I hope you will read them. Here is chapter 10.**

Chapter 10: Watching Disney Movies… Shocking News

Everyone arrived in the prop house in small groups: Tawni, Portlyn and Chasity, Nico, Grady, Skylar and Ferguson. On the other hand, Chad and Sonny walked in awkwardly not talking to each other. "So, what Disney Channel Movies do you guys have?" Ferguson asked. "Well we have Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Lemonade Mouth, Starstruck, 17 again and…" Sonny exclaimed but she got interrupted. "Wait, why do you have 17 again, don't you know Zac Efron is in it and why do you also have all the High School Musicals?" Chad asked. "I have all the High School Musicals and 17 again because I think that Zac Efron is super cute and he is so talented, I mean he can sing, dance, play basketball, he can also play baseball, he did I mention him having amazing hair and he is…" Sonny exclaimed in a dreamy manner but got interrupted "Zac Efron isn't cute because I am cuter and I can sing and play basketball and HEY! I have more amazing hair then him," Chad said angrily as Sonny smirked. "Wait, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted that him and Vanessa Hudgens just broke up and to my luck I am going to meet him so I am going to ask him if he wants to be my boyfriend," Sonny said while smirking a bit. "Sonny! You just broke the limit! I am so going to get you back sooner or later!" Chad screamed angrily. "Can't wait," Sonny said laughing a bit. "If you two are done we all want to watch Camp Rock 2 since everyone has seen Camp Rock," Tawni exclaimed. As Sonny placed the CD in the DVD player Tawni winked at everyone. The movie started playing. "Sonny," everyone said together except Chad. "Yes," she said. "That person, I think her name is Demi Lovato looks exactly like you," they all said. Sonny gave them all a look. They all quietened down. Then Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato's character in the movie) started to sing. "You know, not only does she look like you but she sings just like you to, and I hate to admit this but she is beautiful. Do you know her?" Tawni asked. "No," Sonny quickly said in her high pitched voice. Luckily nobody noticed her voice going high as they were all to engaged in the movie. They were all watching the movie for roughly half an hour and a song was being played: Can't back down. Sonny started to sing and dance all the correct moves in the correct order at the correct time.

"We can't  
>We can't back down<br>We can't  
>We can't back down<br>We can't  
>We can't back down<br>We can't  
>We can't back down<p>

Not right now  
>We can't back down<br>Not right now  
>We can't back down<br>We can't back down

Don't close your eyes  
>We're all in this together<br>Wherever we draw the line  
>We're not gonna straddle across it<br>Or lose it

We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>This is serious  
>Don't walk away<br>We can't pretend it's not happening in our own backyard our own home plate  
>We've been called out<br>(We've been called out)  
>Do you hear your name?<br>(Yeah)  
>I'm not confused<br>Let's win this thing  
>(Let's do it)<br>We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>Don't walk away  
>Don't walk away, yeah<p>

Don't get me wrong  
>I don't like confrontation<br>I'd rather we all just get along  
>Music should be undivided, united<p>

We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>This is serious  
>Don't walk away<br>We can't pretend it's not happening  
>In our own backyard<br>Our own home plate  
>(No way)<br>We've been called out  
>(We've been called out)<br>Do you hear your name?  
>(Yeah)<br>I'm not confused  
>Let's win this thing<br>(Let's do it)  
>We can't back down<br>There's too much at stake  
>Don't walk away<br>Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore  
>'Cause ignorance is not bliss<br>We don't have to take this, no  
>With every big decision<br>Comes an equally important share of the risk  
>We gotta take this<p>

We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>This is serious  
>Don't walk away<br>We can't pretend it's not happening  
>In our own backyard<br>Our own home plate  
>We've been called out!<br>Do you hear your name?  
>I'm not confused<br>Let's win this thing  
>We can't back down<br>There's too much at stake  
>Don't walk away<br>Don't walk away, yeah  
>We can't back down<p>

We can't back down  
>Not right now<br>We can't back down" she sung as everyone clapped and was dumbfounded, especially Chad. "Sonny, are you sure you know nothing about this?" Tawni asked. "Yes, I am going to go to the bathroom," she said. "Should we wait for you?" Nico asked. "No, it's ok. I have already seen this movie before, you will be really surprised at the end," Sonny said while walking out. "Chad, you better go," Tawni said. "Why me?" he asked. "You are the only one who can get Sonny to admit things," Tawni exclaimed. He opened his mouth but then closed it since he didn't have anything to go against that. "Fine," he said quietly. "Fine," Tawni said. "Goo… wait, we are not starting this," he said and he then left. "Our plan is working perfectly! Well some of it but Sonny running off wasn't part of the plan," Tawni squealed. "But one thing that is really confusing me is why Sonny left," Portlyn said. "I just said exactly that," Tawni said. "Sorry, I am not that good of a listener," Portlyn said and everyone agreed. "But we are doing this for a good case, if we make Sonny and Chad admit their love for each other then this rivalry will hopefully end, because everyone is getting along except them with their "Flirt Fights" what they keep saying are normal hate fights," Tawni exclaimed putting air marks around the word Flirt Fights. "True, especially the bit about the flirt fights," they all said in unison agreeing with Tawni.

"Hey," Chad said as he walked into Sonny's dressing room. "What are you doing here Chad?" she asked. "Sonny what is wrong?" Chad asked sitting next to Sonny on her couch. "Nothing, now please leave," she asked. "Sonny, I know you better than anyone and I know something is wrong. Come on you can tell me," Chad said patting her shoulder. "Fine, I have a twin sister who is Demi Lovato, she was my long lost twin," she said. Chad gave her a confused look. "Long story short, we didn't know we were related til we met shopping in Wisconsin. We asked our birth parents, since we were adopted and they wanted to tell us but didn't have the nerves to. Since then we use to hang out every day but a few months ago she died in a car accident and I have never been able to get over her death," Sonny exclaimed. "Sonny I am so sorry. I didn't know and I didn't even know you had a twin. One question though, why do you two have different surnames?" Chad said rubbing her back in circles. "Our birth parents didn't know our real names and surnames so they gave us one but they use to call us every minute of our lives by our nicknames but my full name, I know you were going to ask me that, is Alison Sonny Munroe and my sister's name was really Demetria Devonne Lovato but everyone calls me Sonny and everyone called my sister Demi and It's ok Chad, you didn't know. Now do me a favor and please don't tell anyone this," Sonny said. "Ok. I guess you know me just how I know you. Hey should we go back and watch a different movie?" Chad asked. "No, I want to watch Camp Rock 2. I love it so much and I know all the songs by heart. You will never guess what happens in the end. The Campers…" Sonny said energetically but Chad interrupted her, "Sonny, please don't spoil it for me and let's go back," Chad yelled and Sonny nodded while laughing. "Chad you know what I said about Zac Efron," she asked. "Yeah," he said. "I actually meant it," she said while laughing a bit. "You are pushing it Munroe and you are seriously not going to like what I am going to do," he said angrily. "Sure I won't," Sonny said sarcastically. "Sure you will now let's stop this and go back," Chad said calming down a bit.

"Fine," Sonny said

"Fine," Chad said

"Good," Sonny said

"Good," Chad said.

They then walked back in silence, not in an awkward silence but a comfortable silence.

**I bet you weren't expecting that, especially Demi Lovato being Sonny's long lost twin. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you are looking forward to the next few chapters but until then. The next chapter is sort of continuing from this chapter by the way. **


	11. Foosball

**I am so sorry for not updating for quite a while now but I was really busy as I am a busy bee. Anyway, hope you have been enjoying my story so far but wait… there is more still coming. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 11: Foosball

Sonny and Chad arrived back. "Oh there you guys are, the good stuff is coming. They are about to…" Tawni said but got interrupted by Sonny "see which camp is better and the competition is starting." "How do you know this stuff Sonny? Wait don't answer that, you watched this haven't you?" Portlyn asked and Sonny nodded quickly. Tear it down then started to play. Sonny started to sing.

"Haha  
>We're<br>Tear it down

I was ready for this since I was cradelin'  
>Put my name on the list, you won't be gamblin'<br>Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything

Confidence, compliments, bet you see its evident

Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit  
>I can float on my feet, you can't stand it<br>I don't just dance in a group, I command it

We give you more than you want and you can't handle it

When we're out on the floor  
>We'll take over the ball<br>Stealin' the show  
>We're gonna leave you in awe<br>We're comin' out  
>Well we're comin' out<br>We gonna tear it down

You can't stop us now  
>You can't shut us down<br>You can't top the sound  
>Better get ready now (now)<br>We gonna tear it down

The looks  
>We got 'em<br>The moves  
>We got 'em<br>The style  
>We got it<br>We gon' tear it down  
>The love<br>We got it  
>The crowd<br>We own it  
>Tonight<br>We run it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

Aha, comin' in so hard, I'm on my A-game  
>Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavy weight<br>Yeah, I got this fire I'm a renegade

A-game, heavy weight, renegade, piece of cake

I can do this dance, with my eyes closed  
>When I step on the scene, I leave em' all froze<br>You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol

Innovative on the stage, set the record straight

When we're out on the floor  
>We'll take over the ball<br>Stealin' the show  
>We're gonna leave you in awe<br>We're comin' out  
>Well we're comin' out<br>We gonna tear it down

You can't stop us now  
>You can't shut us down<br>You can't top the sound  
>Better get ready now<br>We gonna tear it down

The looks  
>We got 'em<br>The moves  
>We got 'em<br>The style  
>We got it<br>We gonna tear it down  
>The love<br>We got it  
>The crowd<br>We own it  
>Tonight<br>We run it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

We gonna tear it down

Yes yes, we the ones to contest with  
>Recognize we the best, I can bet it<br>Slow dancin' right, give hands a clap  
>Of course you know that<br>You can't hold, a candle to our flames  
>Tear it up, man we takin' names, its not a game, it's a shame<br>You can't be like us  
>Can't be like us<br>We'll leave you in the dust  
>Of course we tear it up<p>

When we're out on the floor  
>We'll take over the ball<br>Stealin' the show  
>We're gonna leave you in awe<br>We're comin' out  
>Well we're comin' out<br>We gonna tear it down

(Everybody clap your hands now)  
>You can't stop us now (No)<br>You can't shut us down (No)  
>You can't top the sound (Top the sound)<br>Better get ready now (Uh huh)  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

The looks  
>We got 'em<br>The moves  
>We got 'em<br>The style  
>We got it<br>We gonna tear it down (gonna tear it down)  
>The love<br>We got it  
>The crowd<br>We own it  
>Tonight<br>We run it  
>We gon tear it down<br>(Tear it down)  
>(Hahaha yeah)"<p>

Everyone was stars trucked. "Wow Sonny," was all everyone could say. Sonny blushed a bit. They all then sat down and watched the rest of the music in silence. As they were getting to the end Grady and Nico started to cry since Camp Rock lost but then they both started cheering and laughing once Camp Rock would continue with its music. "That was a really good movie and that Demi Lovato person was really good. I think that Sonny would have done a better job though," Portlyn said and everyone seemed to agree. "So what are we going to do next?" Skylar asked. "I was thinking we could play a bit of foosball," Sonny said. Everyone then gave a confused look at her. "We have a foosball table?" Nico asked. "Yes, we had always had one it is and has always been in Spatzy Carbuncle's dressing room," she exclaimed. "Who?" they all asked confused. "Spatzy Carbuncle, Nico Grady, you guys should know, you know the dressing room that you thought had a ghost in it but it was actually Marshall," Sonny said. "Oh yeah. Wait, it had a foosball table in it?" Nico asked. "Uh, yeah. Now let's all stop chatting and start playing. Who wants to go and get the table?" Sonny asked. "Skylar and I could get it for you," Ferguson said. "Thanks guys. Nico, Grady why don't you show them where the dressing room is and then help us set up," Sonny said. "Sure," they both said and then they all left. "Zora, you know how you picked names out of that hat for the prank teams, well do you still have the names and the hat?" Sonny asked. "Yeah," Zora said. "Ok, keep them in the hat and we will all pick our teammate," Sonny exclaimed. "Do I have to play?" Zora asked. "No you don't. Hey I have an idea, how about you be the referee?" Sonny asked and Zora quickly nodded her head. While they were all waiting for the boys to return everyone was talking or just sitting down looking on their phone. Tawni was doing her nails, Chad was on his phone and Portlyn, Chasity and Marta were all chatting while Sonny made a tournament table. A couple of seconds later, after Sonny had finished, everyone arrived. "Thank you guys so much. You can put it where you are standing," Sonny said.

"Ok now you all are going to pick your teammate. Sonny you should pick first since this was your idea," Zora said. "Ok," Sonny said excitedly. She rummaged through the papers and finally picked one out. She looked at the name and was shocked when she read the name, "WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed stretching the y. "Who is it?" everyone asked. Sonny turned the paper for everyone to see as it said **CHAD** in big bold writing. "Is it just me or is Sonny and Chad getting paired up for literally everything?" Grady said. "Yeah, it's like fate is doing something to make them both end up together," Marta said. Sonny and Chad glared at her. "Ok. Sonny and Chad will be playing against… Nico and…Nico why don't you pick your own teammate?" Zora said. Nico placed his hand in the hat and quickly picked out the first name that came out. "It's Portlyn," he said. "So the first match it Sonny and Chad vs Nico and Portlyn, the next match is…" Zora said and she put her hand in the hat, "… Tawni. Tawni you now choose your teammate," Zora said while Tawni placed her hand in the hat and picked a name. "It is Ferguson," she said looking a bit annoyed. "Tawni and Ferguson are playing against… Grady…" Zora said. Zora opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Grady placing his hand in the hat. As he took his hand out he read the name in disgust. "Its Marta," he read aloud while everyone snickered under their breaths but both Marta and Grady gave them all dirty looks. "Tawni and Ferguson vs Grady and Marta. Since we have five teams of two Skylar and Chasity will vs the winners. Everyone understand?" Zora said and everyone nodded.

"So match 1 people start playing, first team to 20 wins," Zora yelled. Both teams made up to the foosball table. "You are going down!" Sonny and Chad shouted in unison. They then glared at each other then there opponents. The match started and within a minute Sonny and Chad were winning 10-3. The Match finished in two minutes. Sonny and Chad won 20-5. They high-fived each other then went their own ways. "Sonny and Chad have won so they are going to vs the winners from the next match and then the winners from that match will vs Skylar and Chasity," Zora exclaimed. "Match 2!" she yelled. Tawni and Ferguson walked up to one side while Grady and Marta walked to the other side. "Prepare to lose!" they both yelled. After that the match started and after 5 minutes the score was tied 18-18. Tawni shot and it went in to make the scores 19-18. As everyone was about to run up and hug Tawni Marta scored so it was 19 all. "Whoever scores this point wins and vs Sonny and Chad," Zora said looking a bit bored herself. Just then Tawni scored and everyone jumped up. "Now it is Sonny and Chad vs Tawni and Ferguson. "Players, to your station!" Zora said and everyone stared at her giving her a confused look. "I always have wanted to say that," she exclaimed. The match started and it was 1-0 to Tawni and Ferguson. "Don't bother going easy on us Tawni," Sonny said. "I wasn't gonna," she said while scoring another point. Sonny and Chad both looked Starstruck.

**5 minutes later…**

The score was now 19-0. "Break!" Zora yelled. "Chad, we need a plan they are crushing us," Sonny said. "I have an idea," Chad said as they whispered to each other. "Ferguson, you have something on your shirt," Chad said. "Thanks dude," he said as Sonny scored a goal. "Hey Tawni, I think your nail broke," Sonny said and Tawni looked worried. As she was looking for her broken nail Chad took a shot and he scored. "Guys can you please hurry up, this is getting boring," everyone said but Sonny and Chad ignored them. "Sonny, Chad, just let them score the final goal," everyone moaned. "No way!" they both yelled. "Tawni your heel broke I just heard a snap," Sonny said and Tawni too heard a snap but it wasn't her heel it was Chad. "I better go change shoes," she said running of. "Ferguson, dude, it looks like your shirt is torn well not torn completely and utterly ripped," Chad said. Ferguson looked at his shirt and found holes in them. "I better go change too," he said running of as well. Sonny and Chad high-fived each other and scored back to back goals. "The winners are Sonny and Chad who won 20-19," Zora said. "That isn't fair, they cheated," Tawni said and Ferguson agreed. "Sorry guys, but nothing in the rules say they can't distract you," Zora exclaimed. "The champions are Sonny and Chad so they can go and get fro-yo and they can vs Chasity and Skylar," Zora said. "Zora, is it ok if somebody can verse Chasity and Skylar for us we are both a bit tired and we really want some fro-yo?" Sonny asked. "Sure, you guys enjoy yourselves. Who wants to verse Skylar and Chasity?" Zora asked. Sonny and Chad left and made their way to the dining hall.

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I know it isn't that exciting. I am sorry for not updating for quite a while now.**


	12. Fro-yo and The Plan

**I hope you have been enjoying my story so far and I am so sorry for not updating for a long time but I have been rather busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12: Fro-yo and The Plan

"Race you Chad!" Sonny yelled and then started to run. "I am gonna beat you Munroe!" Chad yelled and then started to run. "No you won't!" Sonny yelled back. She was running but someone grabbed her waist that pulled her back. "I'm winning! Take that Munroe!" Chad shouted and ran faster. Sonny grinned to herself. "I knew Chad would do that," she muttered to herself. Chad was running as fast as he could, he then arrived at the cafeteria then turned around to see if Sonny was there but she was nowhere in sight, Chad being the self-centred jerk he is barged into the room and yelled at the top of his voice "I WIN MUN…" but he then stopped when he saw Sonny sitting down eating fro-yo and laughing her head off. "How? When? But…" Chad said. "Chad I'm not stupid as being the smart person I am, I knew you would pull me back and Zora showed me a shortcut to the cafeteria a week or two ago," Sonny exclaimed as Chad was dumbfounded. "You shouting was absolutely delirious, do it again," Sonny joked laughing. "Ha ha not funny Munroe," Chad said glaring at her. "You know you are right it wasn't funny one bit, in fact it was hilarious," Sonny said laughing again. "I should've seen that one coming," he muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Chad, did you say something, oh yeah you said I win you lose!" Sonny said. "Laugh all you want Munroe but I am so going to get you back," he said with a glare. "Come let's go back," Sonny insisted. "Fine, but let me grab a fro-yo first," Chad said walking to the machine. "Fine," Sonny said. "Good," Chad argued looking a bit frustrated. "Good," Sonny yelled. "Um Chad," Sonny said. "Yes?" he said being a bit confused. "Your fro-yo is over flowing a bit," Sonny said. Chad got his fro-yo. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" Sonny asked. "Let me think about that no," he said quickly. "Well it isn't my fault so if someone gets hurt it's your fault," Sonny exclaimed and with those last few words they both walked back to the prop house in silence.

"Hey guys, we had a great idea when you two went. Well, since you two are the champions we thought you guys could go head to head," Tawni exclaimed. "That is an amazing idea, why didn't we think of that?" Chad said eagerly. Everyone then gave him a weird look but then chose to ignore his comment. Sonny and Chad went up and started to play.

**15 minutes later…**

The scores were 10 all. "Come on you guys, you have been playing for 15 minutes," Zora said yawning. "Not until I win!" they both yelled in unison. "Hey!" they yelled at each other angrily and then went back to the game. "You are so going down Munroe," Chad exclaimed. "I am not sure if I am going down or if someone else is," she said while stifling a tiny laugh.

**25 minutes later…**

"You guys are taking this thing a little too seriously, can't one of you just win or you both will have to forfeit," Portlyn bellowed looking a bit annoyed and bored. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she whispered to Tawni. "Come on you guys, it is 30 all and I think you both proved that you are the best," Nico exclaimed. "Not until I beat him," Sonny demanded. "Unless I beat you," Chad argued back. "Whatever," Sonny said.

**45 minutes later…**

"The score is 75 all," Zora said unenergetically as Sonny scored again. "Ok that's it, you both tied and are the best players now let's play something else," Chasity said. "Fine!" they both shouted together. "How about Spin the Bottle?" Chasity asked. "Whatever," Sonny said. "Let's play here," Grady said but Sonny wasn't listening and neither was Chad, they were both warned out. As they both sat down and was drinking water Tawni pulled Portlyn and Chasity outside the door. "Our plan is working perfectly but I didn't expect the match to be this long," she exclaimed and they all nodded then went back inside.

**Flashback…**

"Portlyn, Chasity. Psh, over here," Tawni beckoned from behind the walls. "I have an idea on how to make Chad and Sonny together," Tawni said enthusiastically. "We are listening," Portlyn said. "Well, since them two won the foosball competition we should let them play head to head and since they will 'flirt fight' while playing by the time the match is over, which I don't think will be too long, they will both be worn out so we should ask Sonny if we can play spin the bottle next and she will obviously say yes since she will be tired, and I heard Portlyn is really good at making the bottle spin to who she wants to so she will spin for everyone and we will make Chad kiss there I say it me since he has kissed both of you and it won't matter to Sonny that much…." Tawni was explaining til she got interrupted by Chasity, "wait, why is Chad gonna kiss you?" she asked. "It will make Sonny jealous and as I said before since Chad has kissed both of you on set Sonny knows it wouldn't mean anything so the only person we have to make him kiss is there I say it again me. Also we will make Sonny kiss Ferguson so Chad will get jealous and then after that everyone should go except them to and we will spy on them. We will all hopefully then go to sleep and then tomorrow morning we will lock them both in a closet and hopefully find them making out, understood?" Tawni explained while they both nodded their heads. "Good, now let's tell the boys," Tawni said actively running out while the other two followed.

**I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry if it is too short and some of the paragraphs are quite short so I apologise. I hope you look forward to my next chapter. **


	13. Spin the Bottle

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I am sorry if it quite long and I am extremely sorry for not updating for a while now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and in the next couple of chapters I am a hundred percent sure you guys will be extra surprised. Tawni's POV is in bold Sonny's POV is in italics, Chad's POV is bold and italics and Portlyn's POV is underlined.**

Chapter 13: Spin the Bottle

As everyone sat down in a circle Nico grabbed Chad's bottle and placed it in the middle. "Hey Cloudy, stop doing that!" he shouted angrily. "Hey, I didn't say we could play spin the bottle," Sonny shouted looking a bit confused, "um, yes you did and we are going to play anyway since everyone is already sitting down but there is a couple of rules," Tawni exclaimed. "Ok but hurry up and tell us," Chad demanded looking frustrated, "no need to be moody, firstly no boy-boy kisses or no girl-girl kisses as that is just nasty and secondly Portlyn is spinning the bottle for everyone so she will spin once and that person will kiss the person it lands on when she spins it again," Tawni exclaimed. "Blondie can I change the rules? How about we do no boy-boy kisses but girl-girl kisses," Chad asked while smirking, "NO! And it is Tawni," Tawni shouted angrily. "Will you two keep it down, I am trying to catch my breath as that match against Chad was really tiring," Sonny said. "Well excuse me for you not letting me win," Chad argued, "well you should've let me win and then none of us would be this tired," Sonny said, "no it should've been vice-versa," Chad shouted. "YOU TWO BOTH STOP IT!" Portlyn and Chasity shouted at them. "Ok, so Portlyn spin," Tawni ordered. **This is going to be good. **Portlyn spun the bottle and it landed on Ferguson then she spun it again and it landed on Grady. Just what I was planning, now they won't think I am spinning on specific people. "You two can't kiss so I will spin it again," Portlyn said and they both nodded. She spun it again and this time it landed on her. She then spun it again and it landed on Nico. Portlyn slid back but not on purpose it was acting. They are so gonna fall for this and Chad said I can't act well I am showing him. "Come on you two. KISS! KISS! KISS!" Skylar chanted and everyone joined in. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" they said continuously. They both didn't have a choice but crash lips. Nico and Portlyn both leaned in and quickly gave a peck on the lips. Portlyn went back to her seat.

She saw Tawni looking at her and mouthing 'it's time'. She then spun the bottle and it landed on Chad. **_Oh no, come on Chad you can do this just don't show your nervousness as Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nervous. _**Everyone was then silent as the bottle span round and round a couple of times til it finally stopped in front of Tawni. Now everyone was even more silent. _WHAT! Wait, why am I angry? I am not jealous of Chad kissing Tawni as they had kissed before. _**Great, Sonny is jealous now to kiss Chad. This is going to be the worst few seconds of my life; I seriously don't see what Sonny sees in him. **Tawni and Chad both leaned in and then crashed lips. It lasted for about a minute. **I feel like throwing up but I can't show that. ****_That was the worst minute of my life! I can't believe I kissed her and she kissed back, I would've rather kissed Sonny, wait I did not just say that! _**_I can't believe she kissed him and he kissed back and no I am not jealous! _Wow our plan is actually working, you can tell Sonny is starting to get a bit jealous.

There was then an awkward silence. "Well, this is awkward, Portlyn I think you should spin the bottle again," Tawni said while winking at Portlyn. Portlyn nodded. She spun the bottle and this time it landed on Ferguson. If the bottle landed on Ferguson first nor Sonny or Chad would become suspicious. Portlyn once again spun the bottle and this time it landed on Sonny. SHOCKER! **I can see the jealousness Chad is trying to hold in but it obviously wants to be let out. **_Oh no! I don't want to kiss this maniac, I want to kiss the three named heartthrob. I definitely didn't say that. __**Come on Chad don't let this thing inside your brain be let out, oh I am so going to fire Ferguson and maybe Portlyn. **_Sonny and Ferguson both leant in to kiss when suddenly Chasity 'accidently' bumped into Sonny which made Sonny topple over and land on top of Ferguson. Their lips were in perfect sync with each other when suddenly Sonny pulled away. "I am sorry but I just feel sick, I am going to go the bathroom," she said and then ran to the bathroom. **_I can't believe Chasity just did that, she made m'lady fell uncomfortable and I seriously don't care I called her m'lady. Chasity is so getting fired. _**Chad then ran out. "Good Plan A is working perfectly, now that they are both gone let's lock them in a closet," Tawni exclaimed. "Operation CHANNY!" Nico yelled. "OPERATION CHANNY!" everyone yelled in unison.

**With Chad and Sonny…**

Chad found Sonny in her dressing room. "Hey Sonny. What's wrong?" Chad asked. "You can laugh all you want Chad but it just felt wrong when Chasity accidently pushed me on Ferguson, I just didn't like it," she exclaimed. Chad then pulled Sonny into a hug. "What happened to the ball of sunshine that is usually annoying everyone?" he asked and Sonny chuckled a bit. "Thanks Chad for cheering me up, a bit," she said but mumbled that last bit under her breath. "What did you say?" he asked, **_oh I know what she said I just want her to confront it_**. "I said thanks for cheering me up even if it was only a bit but you didn't have to come," she said. "I know but everyone told me to," he said. "Come let's go to sleep for a bit as we still have one more day til this sleepover ends," he said as he left the room with Sonny behind me. "Race you!" Sonny yelled. "Oh it's on!" he shouted back while running to the prop house with Sonny close behind. As Chad arrived in the prop house he quickly checked if Sonny was behind him and she wasn't in sight. "I WIN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Win what?" Sonny asked in front of him acting innocent. "But, but, but," Chad said looking a bit speechless. "Chad be quiet can't you see everyone is sleeping?" Sonny said looking cute. "You have got to show me how you always beat me in a race sometime," Chad said while going into his sleeping bag. "Night Sonny," Chad said. "Night Chad," Sonny replied.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this was quite lame and there weren't that many surprises but the next chapter there is some things you probably wouldn't expect. Send in your reviews and try to guess what the surprises might be.**


	14. Locked In a Closet

**Sorry I haven't updating for a while now but today is my 3 months anniversary and I think this is actually one of my favourite chapters. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I do.**

Chapter 14: Locked In a Closet

Sonny woke up in an uncomfortable position. She rubbed her eyes together to only be found face to face with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. She saw he was still asleep and she had absolutely no idea where they were as she could tell they weren't in the prop house anymore. "Chad wake up," Sonny said continuously shaking him. This made him hit Sonny. "I think he thinks I am his alarm clock," Sonny said to herself laughing a bit. She then had an idea; she saw a pillow lying by the side and started to whack Chad with it causing him to still not wake up. "Why can't you just wake up?" she asked him but he was still asleep. Sonny looked around, "we are in the storage closet," she muttered to herself. Sonny saw some symbols and crashed them together to finally achieving on making Chad wake up. "W… w… where am I?" Chad asked. "You are in the storage closet locked with me," Sonny said in an exaggerated tone. "Sonny, did you wake me up?" Chad asked rubbing his eyes, "no I didn't it was the chicken costume in here," she said sarcastically. She then looked at Chad and started to laugh. "First of all, do not mock Chad Dylan Cooper and secondly why are you laughing?" Chad said looking a bit confused. "Your (laugh) hair (laughing harder) is a complete mess (laughing more)," Sonny exclaimed while laughing uncontrollably. Chad then straightened his hair which finally made Sonny stop laughing. "Why did you straighten it, your hair actually looked good for once?" she said while giggling under her breath. "Ha ha ha. Very funny Munroe. I have a question for you, how did we get in this closet and how are we going to get out?" Chad asked. "I don't know," Sonny replied. They both then sat there in silence

**Meanwhile, outside the closet…**

"They both should be awake by now. I wonder what their reactions are going to be," Nico said. "Yeah, why didn't we put a video camera in there to see what is happening and we wouldn't be out here?" Chasity asked. "Well, you should've told me," Tawni said.

**Flashback…**

"This is going to be so funny when they wake up," Nico said laughing. "Shh, or they will wake up and that won't be good," Tawni said and everyone nodded in agreement. Nico was caring Chad while Ferguson carried Sonny, since they were both the strongest. "So what is the plan again?" Grady asked. "We explained it like ten times in the prop house but just for you. We will lock Chad and Sonny in the storage closet near your stage that when they wake up they will be surprised and will most likely be asking each other questions like how did we get in here? etc etc that one of them would then ask something like do you like someone and if so who? Not exactly those words but something like that and we will be waiting outside the closet so we can hear what they are saying and when it is quiet hopefully they will be making out or telling each other how they feel. Got it?" Portlyn exclaimed but Grady shook his head, "forget it," everyone said in unison to Grady. "Shh, you will wake them up," Grady said laughing a bit while everyone else just rolled their eyes. They finally arrived outside the closet, "carefully put them in, make sure you don't knock anything down," Chasity said. Ferguson placed Sonny in first and then Nico placed Chad next to her, both of them then shook their hands in pain as Tawni locked the door.

**Back to the present but inside the closet…**

"So…" Sonny said trying to break the silence. "So…" Chad mocked. "Let's play a game, how about we continue asking each other questions?" Sonny suggested. "Fine by me," Chad said. "I will start. So Chad, do you have any siblings?" Sonny asked. "No, sadly I was and am the only child and all my life I dreamt about what it would be like to actually have one, how about you?" Chad exclaimed, "I am the only child too since my dad died and my mum doesn't want to remarry. I guess we have quite some stuff in common, the fact that our birthdays are on the same day we are both the same age and we both don't have any siblings," Sonny said. "Yeah. My turn to ask the question now, so do you like someone in the studios and just so you know I do?" Chad asked. "Yes," Sonny replied. "Really, who?" Chad asked a bit shocked. "You already asked a question so it is my turn and just so we are clear none of us are allowed to ask that," Sonny said. "Fine," Chad said, "Fine," Sonny said, "Good," Chad said, "Good," Sonny said, "Are we good?" Chad asked, "Oh we are so good," Sonny said. "My question is how are we going to get out?" Sonny said. "I have an idea, how about we just bang the door til it eventually drops," Chad suggested. "Or we could just take the vents," Sonny said. "Fine but that is no fun," Chad said. "Says the man who hates comedy, but I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with you, this isn't going to be fun," Sonny said. Sonny then climbed into the vents with Chad closely behind.

**5 minutes later…**

"We are finally out, let's go and find the others," Sonny said cheerfully. Chad nodded. They walked in search of the others; they started to talk about their family and shows and all you could hear was them speaking and laughter.

**In the prop house…**

"I can't believe our plan failed! Who forgot to block the vents?" Tawni yelled. Everyone started to look at Zora. "Hey I did that for our sake, knowing Chad and Sonny, by snooping around in the vents, they would never confess their love for each other they are both in major denial so I thought of a more cunning and better plan, everyone huddle up," Zora exclaimed. Zora started to exclaim the plan. "BRILLIANT!" everyone yelled. "What is BRILLIANT?" Sonny asked mocking their voices on the word brilliant. "We are going to um… do this thing and Chasity will exclaim," Tawni said stumbling on the words. "We are going to set up this thing and um… it doesn't involve you two and um… Nico will exclaim the rest," Chasity said quickly mumbling on some of the words as well. "Yeah we are setting a surprise up and um… Zora will tell you the rest," Nico said faster than Chasity. "What these dumb heads are trying to say is we are putting a surprise for you two and you can't refuse to do it or we will tell Tween Weekly your deepest darkest secret, that is right, I know them," Zora said. "Now you guys stay here while we set up, and you better now refuse," Zora said glaring at them while leaving with everyone else. "That was weird, so what do you want to do?" Sonny asked. "How about we watch no Zac Efron is in that, how about no already watched that, I know let's watch Starstruck!" Chad yelled while Sonny rolled her eyes and went in to put the CD in the DVD player.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated for a while now. What do you think is Zora's plan and does it have anything to do with something in the other chapters? Stick around to find out.**


	15. In Action!

**I hope you have been enjoying my story and I am sadly to say that this is the last chapter but on the good side: I will be starting a new story called Sonny's Brother. I won't tell you what it is about but I am guaranteed that you will love it.**

Chapter 15: In Action!

Sonny and Chad were watching Starstruck while comfortably sitting on the couch. Neither of them noticed but they were sitting quite close, well not quite but extremely close to each other. Also Zora, Tawni, Portlyn, Chasity, Nico, Grady, ok ok you get the point, geez keep your hair on, were rushing around the place grabbing stuff from here and there.

**At the stage,**

"I feel like throwing up," Zora said but everyone just stared at her. "Hey, I think it is quite sweet and romantic that they are watching a movie and sitting close to each other; however, those two both haven't realised how close they are sitting. Man, they are both really blind," Portlyn explained as everyone seemed to agree with her. "And also, when we were making a racket they didn't turn around, it is either they are deaf or they are both to into that movie, but I think it is the second one," Chasity added to Portlyn's statement. "I think they are deaf," Grady said, "no I think they are too into the movie," Nico said, "I think it is they are deaf," Ferguson said. They all then started to argue. "Guys, guys, calm down, if we want this to be finished we should stop arguing and continue working," Marta exclaimed as everyone agreed and went back to work.

**At the prop house,**

Sonny and Chad were both still watching Starstruck when it finally ended. There was then an awkward silence. "So…" Chad said, "So…" Sonny mimicked. "Should we continue our game?" Chad asked. "Sure, do you want to start?" Sonny asked. "Ok," Chad said nervously. "Why don't you become a singer since you are really good?"Chad asked. "I would love to but whenever I sing people think I sing like Demi Lovato and then they notice how I look like her and after that they ask me questions like are you Demi Lovato or do you know Demi Lovato and I really hate to tell everyone the truth," Sonny exclaimed and Chad nodded his head. "My turn, so, why do you hate Zac Efron so much?" Sonny asked. "Zac Efron and I have always hated each other ever since I could remember. It all started when I auditioned for High School Musical as Troy, I know crazy right, and Zac Efron got the part and I didn't I mean how could they to the greatest actor of our generation…" Chad was exclaiming before Sonny interrupted him, "Chad," she said frustratingly. "Oh yeah, sorry, and I also auditioned for this movie called The Derby Stallion and he also got that and I was really frustrated so I decided to go golfing and there was this truck which was in the way and it was Zac Efron's, he then went in my car and I started to shout some random things at him and they were all really mean and we both hated each other since **(A.N: This actually happened to Sterling and Zac but instead of them hating each other they are really good friends)**," Chad exclaimed while Sonny just cracked into laughter. "What is so funny?" Chad asked looking quite puzzled. Sonny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by… "Ok you two, you can come in now and remember you can't regret doing this, got that?" Zora exclaimed as they both turned around and then started to follow Zora. They then arrived at the stage and they were both surprised to see two microphones set up and everyone else sitting comfortably. "Please say you aren't going to make us?" Chad asked. "Oh but we are," Zora said evilly. "Please you guys, you can't do this to us. What have we ever done to you?" Sonny said. "I actually agree with her," Chad said as Sonny nodded her head while everyone else just rolled their eyes. "Just get up there, pick a song, sing and it will be all over," Tawni exclaimed briefly. "Fine," they both said looking quite annoyed. "Look I am to annoyed to be shouting at you so let's just get this over with," Sonny exclaimed while they were both walking up the stage. "That is fine by me, so what song do you want to sing?" he asked. "How about Up by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato," Sonny suggested. "I love that one so yes," Chad whispered to her energetically. "You know they are going to record us and put it on the internet but they think we don't know about that when actually we do," Sonny exclaimed. "I knew that, I was actually going to tell you but then I decided not to," Chad whispered. "Did you two pick yet?" Chasity asked impatiently. "Yeah," they both said in unison. "Well hurry up and sing then," everyone said. "Ok ok, geez calm down," Chad said while Sonny giggled. They both walked out on stage. "We will be singing the acoustic version of Up by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato," Sonny exclaimed. Sonny began playing the keyboard while Chad started to play the guitar. They then started to sing:

Chad: I drew a broken heart  
>Right on your window pane<br>Waited for your reply  
>Here in the pouring rain<br>Just breathe against the glass

Leave me some kind of sign  
>I know the hurt won't pass, yeah<br>Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
>Just tell me it's not the end of the line<p>

Sonny: I never meant to break your heart  
>I won't let this plane go down<br>I never meant to make you cry  
>I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh<br>Both: You gotta hold on  
>Hold on to what you're feeling<br>That feeling is the best thing  
>The best thing, alright<br>Sonny: I'm gonna place my bet on us  
>Both: I know this love is heading in the same direction<br>That's up

Chad: You drew a question mark  
>But you know what I want<br>I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
>Right back to where it was<br>Both: So let's build a bridge, yeah  
>From your side to mine<br>I'll be the one to cross over  
>Just tell me it's not the end of the line<br>Just tell me it's not the end of the line

Sonny: I never meant to break your heart  
>I won't let this plane go down<br>I never meant to make you cry  
>I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh<br>Both: You gotta hold on  
>Hold on to what you're feeling<br>That feeling is the best thing  
>The best thing, alright<br>Sonny: I'm gonna place my bet on us  
>Both: I know this love is heading in the same direction<br>That's up

Chad: Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then  
>Feel it here in my heart<br>Put my heart in your hand  
>Both: Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand<br>If you did, all you have to say is  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Chad: I'm waiting for you  
>Both: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Sonny: I never meant to break your heart  
>I won't let this plane go down Chad: (let this plane go down)<br>Sonny: I never meant to make you cry  
>I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh<br>Chad: You gotta hold on  
>Sonny: Hold on to what you're feeling<br>Chad: That feeling is the best thing  
>Sonny: The best thing, alright<br>I'm gonna place my bet on us  
>Both: I know this love is heading in the same direction<br>That's up

As they both finished singing they were both staring into each other's eyes. Brown met blue. Blue met brown. It was as if nothing was around them, it was just them, Sonny and Chad, Chad and Sonny. "Sonny I like you and I mean like-like you," Chad said. "Chad I like-like you too," Sonny said. They then leaned in and kissed. They both felt sparks rush through them. Chad asked for entrance with his tongue and Sonny let him in, she moaned in the kiss. They both then went up for air and saw everyone cheering. "You guys planned all of that and don't play dumb we also know, well knew, that you recorded the whole thing," Sonny asked. "Yes we did but if you knew that we were recording you how come none of you backed away?" Portlyn asked smirking. "We were both tired and we wanted to go on with your 'little plan' and make it seem like we didn't know about it and we both did a grand job," Sonny exclaimed high-fiving Chad. "Well I guess that settles that, now let's go to sleep I am worn out and we do have to rehearse tomorrow," Grady suggested and everyone agreed walking back to the prop house to go to sleep.

**The next morning,**

**'****Will the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls' please head over to Mr Condor's office' **the intercom said. As everyone was in the prop house they all walked over there together nervously. Sonny knocked since nobody else wanted to and they were greeted by a very angry looking Condor. "Well well well, my two best shows decided to prank other shows, my daughter and myself, I can fire all of you right now but I won't it one of you can give me a reason why I shouldn't," Mr Condor ordered angrily. Everyone then looked at Sonny. "Mr Condor, does it matter if we did some things we weren't supposed to do but that everyone has finally bonded and the rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie Falls' is finally over?" Sonny said confidently. "I guess you are right, but be warned all of you as your jobs could be in risk. DISMISSED!" Mr Condor yelled. When everyone yelled they all thanked Sonny then left. "You actually saved us Munroe," Chad said. "Props accepted," she said. "How about we celebrate by going out for dinner," Chad said. "Sure," Sonny said. "Pick you up at 7," Chad said rushing out. When he turned the corner he did a happy dance as so did Sonny.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed and please read my new story Sonny's Brother as well as my other stories: A Surprise for Everybody, Strawberry Lip Gloss, This is Our Song and Fooling Around in Different Languages. Until next time.**


End file.
